BIG BROTHER: UNLEASHED!
by The X-Filer
Summary: FINISHED/COMPLETE! Welcome to the newest and most contraversal televison show in DC history... Chapter 13 up!
1. Chapter 1

**BIG BROTHER: UNLEASHED**

**By**

**The X-Filer**

**--**

"Hello and welcome to the newest and most controversial Television Show in DC history, Big Brother: Unleased. I am your host Agent Michelle Harp and we are gathered just outside the House that not 1, not 2, but 30 people have been chosen by you the public to enter and become housemates for the next couple of months. But before we meet the new housemates, I would like to introduce my co-host, he's an FBI Assistant Director and always looks his best, please give a hand for, Walter Skinner" The crowd went wild as Skinner walked out and waved his hand in the air as he strided up to Harp

"Thankyou Michelle, now we better not keep the viewers waiting because we have many, many housemates to get through so without further ado, please make welcome our first two housemates. They are partners in the FBI, one believes in the paranormal while the other is a sceptic but both love working together, it's Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully!" The crowd went wild as Mulder and Scully walked out. Mulder waved and seemed happy but Scully on the other hand didn't look pleased at all as they sat on the couch next to the two hosts

"So Agent Mulder" Harp started "Why do you think the public picked the 2 of you? You seem to be the favourites this year?" Mulder straightened his suit

"Well you see Michelle I think it's the fact that they love the paranormal and well I guess Scully and I make a cute couple" Mulder wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Skinner smiled

"Thankyou Agents, now each housemate is taken to a lockdown room and await the signal to be sent into the house. So as we watch Mulder and Scully leave, please give a warm welcome for our next two guest, they have nothing in common and they probably don't know each other, it's Diana Fowley and Philip Padgett" The crowd booed as Diana walked out but clapped as Padgett came out behind her. They both sat down

"So Diana I heard you have a thing for Agent Mulder, is that true?" Harp asked excitedly. Diana leaned across to the mic

"Yes and I just want to say Dana Scully had better watchout because Fowley is about to enter the house!" The crowd booed as Skinner quietened them down

"Now Philip Padgett for all those who don't know you, you starred in a short film called? What was it called again?"

"It was called Milagro, it was about an obsessed man in love with a red hair FBI agent" Skinner nodded

"Well, we'll be sure to see it. Now our next two housemates have something in common, they both are bad to the bone. Please welcome Alex Krychek and the man known as only The Cigarette Smoking man!" Skinner announced. The crowd cheered as they both came out, when they both sat down, a voice shouted from the crowd

"Quit smoking!" Smoking man looked out and just puffed some smoke in the viewers direction

"So Alex why do you think you and old Ciggie got picked to enter the house?"

"Who said we got picked?" Skinner and Harp both looked at each other before Harp continued

"Ok then, thankyou. Now the next two Agents aren't as popular as Mulder and Scully but they still love being partners, it's Agent John Doggett and Monica Reyes!" The crowd clapped as they both walked out, Skinner cleared his throat

"So Agents do you think you have a good chance at winning at the end?" He asked. Doggett took the mic for a moment

"Hell yeah! And I speak for Monica when I say this, we love DC!" The crowd started in a chant

"Doggett! Reyes! Doggett! Reyes!!" Skinner tried to calm them as both Agents walked off. Harp cleared her throat

"Well that was unexpected. For our next 3 housemates. They are the most paranoid people I know, and they also have their newspaper out now. It the Lone Gunmen!" As the gunmen walked out there were die hard fans screaming and waving their papers shouting 'I want to believe!' The Gunmen sat down as Harp continued "So I heard you boys believe in a government conspiracy?"

"That's right pretty lady" Frohike said glancing across at her

"Is there anything you would like to say to the crowd before you leave and enter the house?" All the Gunmen lifted their hands in the air

"Never believe the lie!" They shouted, the crowd laughed and cheered as they exited the stage. Harp looked at Skinner and smiled. Skinner held the mic up

"They will do great things one day. On to our next 2 housemates they come from an inmate anger social group and would love for anything in the world to be out of prison. It's Tommy Ryder and Reggie!" the crowd went silent as they came out, not sure who they were. They both sat down and Reggie looked at the crowd then at Skinner

"Are you the butterfly king?" He asked. Skinner moved across a bit as Harp continued

"So Tommy for all those people who don't know you, can you tell us who you are?" Tommy nodded

"Yes Michelle, I am Tommy and this is Reggie and we belong to an anger social group that is run by the DC prison. We had a biography written about us only a little while back it's called Choose Wisely/ Choose or lose that was published on an internet site called FanFiction. net" He finished

"Very Good, we'll be sure to maybe one day check it out" Harp smiled as Reggie and Tommy walked away she looked across to Skinner as he introduced the next housemates

"Now our next housemates have only one thing in common and that is they both believe in conspiracy, please welcome. Max Fenig and Deep Throat" The crowd clapped as they came out. Skinner shook their hands "So Max for those who don't know you, you once apparently got abducted off a plane and claim to be a multiple abductee is that right?" Skinner asked

"Yes Walter, it was and I tell if you ever get abducted, make sure you wear warm clothes, it's cold in space" Some of the audience laughed as Skinner moved onto Deep Throat.

"And you once got shot on a bridge, how did you survive?" He asked curiously. Deep throat coughed

"You know what I don't really know" He smiled as he looked at Skinner

"Well then I guess we better move on. Our next two ladies that are entering the house are both blonde and love to keep fit, so can you please welcome. Agent Leyla Harrison and Marita Covarrubias" The crowd clapped as they came out "So ladies are you feeling excited about entering the house?" he asked Harrison

"Yes, well I think so, I feel kinda nervous but then happy at the same time, I can't wait to see Agent Mulder and Scully" Skinner nodded

"And what about you Marita?" Marita crossed her arms

"I think this is a waste of time" Skinner laughed

"Well there you have it, now with a lot of people down and a lot more to go please make welcome Director Kersh and Donnie Phaster" The crowd booed as the two men came on stage

"Oh Zip it" Kersh said to the crowd. Donnie looked on at all the beautiful hair that was out there, as Skinner turned to him

"So Donnie how do you think Agent Scully will react to you in the house?" he asked. Donnie looked at him

"I hope she has kept her hair shampooed" he said quietly. Skinner raised and eyebrow

"Ok then, Michelle"

"Yes now onto our next two Agents, they are best friends and work in backgrounding it's Agents George Myers and Dean Fuller!" the crowd laughed and clapped as they both came out, Harp smiled at Myers "So Myers why do you think you and Fuller were picked?" she asked. He leaned across

"Because we are so adorable and ladies men" Skinner laughed as he watched Myers kiss Harp

"Well I don't know about you but that was definitely adorable" Skinner said smiling again. Just then a Director from the show came out and whispered something. Skinner nodded "Alright I have just been inform that we have to speed it up, because the grand final of American Idol is on next, so we've nearly run out of hour. So our next four housemates are all different but still very interesting, please welcome our Indian friend, who can decode ancient writing, Albert Hosteen. Our next housemate is from the X-cops series and is afraid of wasp men, it's Deputy Keith Wetzel!. Another Agent with blonde hair and a good heart who loves team building with her partner, it's Agent Stonecyper!" The Crowd cheered and clapped as the housemates lined up. Harp smiled then continued on

"Well and for the last of the four housemates, it's another Scully who's sure to keep an eye out for his sister, it's Bill Scully everyone!"

"Whoa!!" Everyone screamed as he walked out. Harp continued

"And let's not forget the man that is rumoured to be a vampire, he doesn't mind a bit of Bad Blood, Sheriff Lucius Hartwell!" Skinner tried to calm the crowd down as Harp continued "And second last we have a celebrity that may not be as famous as some, he also played a demon in a short film, Terms of Endearment, it's Bruce Campbell!" Skinner and Harp clapped as he walked out. Skinner shook his hand and Harp gave him a kiss. Skinner held up the mic

"And now for our final housemate. She's not known by anyone, we found her by the Biotech labs in downtown DC, She looks kind of interesting, she doesn't speak much so we made a name up for her, it's Miss Bio" The crowd stared as a thin long black hair girl came out and walked up to Skinner. "So Miss Bio, what do you do for a living?" The girl looked at him, then without warning licked him up the side of the face. Everyone looked at her shocked. Skinner wiped his face "Well that was strange" Miss Bio smiled then walked over to Harp and sniffed her arm. Harp just looked puzzled. Bio stood up and smiled. Harp just stared

"Well, ok then" Harp adjusted her mic before continuing, she faced the crowd "So there you have it folks, your housemates that you nominated! And now we…" Just then the Director of the show came out with a piece of paper and ushered Skinner and Harp in close. Seconds later they both stared at each other

"Us?" They both said in unison. The Director nodded before walking off. Harp turned to the crowd

"Well by some strange turns of events it seems Walter and I have been nominated to go in the house, but who will be the host?" Just then a fatty build man walked out smiling and holding a mic

"Hello and welcome, I am Morris Fletcher and I will be your host from now on" they looked at him

"You?"

"Yes me, now let's not live in a Dreamland, move it! Idol's on next we're running out of time!" He ushered Harp and Skinner off stage then walked back to the centre and cleared his throat. "Now that all housemates are in lock down we will cross to you live from the house just after this ad from our sponsors"

--

**Are you sick of being abducted from your home in the middle of the night?**

**Are you tired of floating in mid air endlessly?**

**Then you need leadwear**

**The heaviest underwear you will ever wear**

**So next time you see a bright light**

**Remember Leadwear**

**Stay on the ground, all year round**

--

Everyone entered the house and looked around

"Wow, nice place" Padgett said. Hosteen looked at the door that said Living room

"Look, there is the living room" Everyone filed into the room and sat on a large rounded lounge. In the centre laid a folded piece of paper set on a small table. With a note that said: 'Agent Scully read.' Scully stood up and walked over to it. All eyes on her. She unfolded the paper and read aloud

"Housemates, Big Brother welcomes you to the house. Whilst in the house you will have allocated work that will be revealed as the days progress. The following are rules set to the house. All rules are to be abided by all housemates…

**Dress code: **

**1. **It is advised that you come to work dressed according to the work you've been allocated.

**2. **If we see you wearing inappropriate clothing while working, you will be sent to the pen

**3. **All clothes are provided by Big Brother, there is no exceptions.

**Sick Days: **

Big Brother will no longer accept a doctor's certificate of sickness. If you are able to go to the doctor, you are able to work.

**Holidays Days:**

Each housemate will receive 104 personal days a year. They are called Saturday and Sunday.

**Meal Time:**

Breakfast will be at 8am everyday

Lunch will be at 1pm everyday

Dinner will be at 7pm everyday

Meals will be prepared everyday by 2 allocated Housemates and all housemates must be at sitting at the table by this time. Those who aren't will be sent to the pen without food. If you require a snack you must inform Big Brother first.

**Smoking:**

There is to be no smoking in the Big Brother house. Cigarette patches will be supplied. Failure to abide by the rules, housemates will be sent to the pen.

**Toilet Use:**

**1. **Entirely too much time is being spent in the toilet. There is now a strict 3 minute

time limit in the cubicles.

**2. **At the end of the 3 minutes, an alarm will sound, the toilet paper will retract, the cubicle door will open and your picture will be taken.

**3. **After your second offence, your picture will be posted on the house's notice board under the 'Chronic Offenders' category.

**4. **Anyone caught smiling in the picture will be sent to the pen.

**5. **Chronic offenders after that will result in a more force able situation.

**Bedtime:**

Bedtime will be at 9 O'clock pm, everyone must be in bed by this time or be locked out for their assigned rooms.

Wake up time is at 6:30am, those who aren't out of bed at this time will have the bed bounce and fold back into the wall.

**Damages to the house:**

There is to be no damages to the house.

Damages to the house will result in extreme measures being taken against the offender.

**Rules to date:**

These are the rules to date, updates will be notified by Big Brother. Thankyou for your loyalty to our house. We hope you have a enjoyable stay." Scully stopped reading and just stared. Most of the others just sat with their mouths open.

"Well I don't know about anyone but I don't think I'm going to go to the toilet in a while" Mulder said out loud. There was an agreement by several other housemates. Then Tommy stood up

"Well where is this guy that we're supposed to be controlled by?" He said looking around. Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the house

"Housemates, this is Big Brother… Welcome to the house"

--

**A/N**

'**Breathes' **

**Firstly**

**Thanks to my sister for the ad… Leadwear :)**

**Let me know if you did like it and want me to continue**

**I promise it will get more interesting this is just the intro...**

**Now if you go to my profile you will see a poll**

**I'm not going to tell you what it's for but I need 3 people chosen for it… :)**

**BIG BROTHER is here…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Brother: Unleashed**

**2**

**--**

**And now we return to Big Brother: Unleashed**

It was a couple of days later and you think with so many people in the house they would learn to get along… but no, in fact the house was in utter chaos. Max was running around screaming about how aliens were coming to abduct him. Tommy was telling him he should have bought some Leadwear from that television ad before coming into the house so he wouldn't get abducted. Deepthroat, Smoking man and Kersh were arguing about something that happened in the kitchen a few days ago. Scully was constantly holding a small tin of pepper to keep unwanted leeches off of her including a one so man called Donnie Phaster. The Girls were all arguing about who had the best hair of the group and which guy was the cutest. Harp thought Donnie was a clear run in. Reggie was off chasing imaginary butterflies while Mulder and Bill well… you can only imagine what they were arguing about. And Miss Bio well she was getting eyeballed by a one sure agent… George Myers.

"So do you like ice-cream?" Myers asked as he stood in the kitchen with the newly found girl from the DC Biotech labs. Myers noted she didn't say much, in fact she didn't say anything at all really. Myers watched as she went for the freezer "Maybe Pudding then or jelly?" He inquired as she opened the freezer. Myers watched as she pulled out a half frozen fish and started to bite into it. Myers bit back a swallow as she kept on eating the frozen meat. "Or fish… fish is good" he clenched his teeth together as she swallowed, then she turned to him and smiled handing him the fish. Myers grimaced. "No, it's ok you look like your enjoying it" he said pushing it back to her. But she insisted on it. "Alright?" Myers took the fish between his thumb and index finger and looked at it.

'_Well I guess a man's got to do what a man's got to do to impress a girl' _Myers thought as he took a bite from the fish. Bio watched as he started to chew it, she smiled then suddenly he dropped the fish and started to gag.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Myers bolted for the door and through the living room knocking Campbell and Padgett down as he ran for the toilets.

"Watch it!" they yelled as he slammed the door behind him. The two turn back to each other

"So what were you saying about beating hearts?" Campbell asked, Padgett smiled

"I could show you, here open your shirt" Campbell looked confused but started to unbuttoned his shirt just then that voice echoed throughout the room

"Philip Padgett, this is Big Brother, do not pull out Bruce Campbell beating heart…" Padgett looked up

"But I was just going to show…"

"Philip Padgett, Big Brother has spoken" Padgett felt annoyed he couldn't do his 'trick' but complied, then he whispered to him

"Tonight, in the room, come alone and I'll show you what I was going to do…" Campbell nodded.

"Ok" Just then Big Brother spoke again.

"Alex Krycek, Dana Scully, Reggie, Lucius Hartwell, Agent Mulder, Diana Fowley, John Doggett, Miss Bio, Cigarette Smoking man, Bill Scully and Agent Harp, come to the Diary room immediately" Reggie looked up from what he was doing.

"The butterfly spirits they speak to me! I can hear them calling me" Everyone looked at him. Stoncypher looked across at Tommy

"He doesn't get out much does he?" Tommy shook his head. Scully, Mulder and the others all walked to the Diary room and awaited Big Brothers 'announcement'

"Alex, Dana, Reggie, Lucius, Fox, Micelle, Diana, Bio, Bill, Smoking man, John… Big Brother has called you here to tell you that you have a new task to fulfil for the rest of the week, starting tonight." Scully rubbed her head, can things get any worse? "Your new task is Rat Patrol" They all looked at each other and groaned. Reggie on the other hand was trying to see where the voice was coming from.

"Rat Patrol?" Scully asked not really wanting to know what they had to do

"Rats have escaped into the house, they come out at night, you must catch as many rats as you can before morning. Everyone must take a pager from the table in the middle of the room." Everyone looked up then took one each as Big Brother continued "A pager will sound at night, when this buzzer goes off, the assigned team mates must get out of bed and start the Rat Patrol. The controllers must get up and sit at the controls Big Brother will show you and must guide the teams to the rat's location. You must not tell the other housemates what you are doing and you must not go back to bed until the second buzzer goes off, is this clear?" They all groaned

"Yes Big Brother" They echoed. Big Brother went silent for a moment then spoke again.

"The team mates for the first team are…Alex Krycek, Dana Scully and Reggie" Scully looked across at Mulder who didn't look happy. "The team mates for the second team are… Lucius Hartwell, Fox Mulder and Miss Bio" Mulder looked across at the new girl and closed his eyes

'_Why am I always the one who gets the weird ones' _He thought as Big Brother continued.

"The team mates for the third team are… Cigarette Smoking man, Diana Fowley and Bill Scully" Harp and Doggett looked at each other

What about us?" Doggett asked

"John Doggett, Michelle Harp, you will be the controllers" Suddenly a door slid open from the side "This is the control room" Harp and Doggett got up and looked at the small area with cameras and monitors of the different rooms. "You must guide your housemates around to the rats so they can capture them. The Housemates will show up as blue on the screen while the rats will be red, Is this clear?" He finished

"Yes, Big Brother"

"The team that captures the most rats first will be assigned off Rat Patrol… Alex, Fox and Bill. You will be the team leaders, all team mates must answer to your command" He said "Housemates that will be all"

"Yes Big Brother" They all said in unison as they stood up

"I'm going to kill whoever nominated me to go in this house" Scully said as they walked out the door

"Just be thankful it's not aliens we're hunting instead" Krycek replied. "See you tonight Patrol buddy" Mulder and Scully walked together

"So how's your stay going, we haven't had much time to talk have we?" Mulder asked her when they were alone

"Mulder when you said let's go and be movie stars, remind me not to follow your advice" She said moving passed him. "I'll be back in a few minutes" she muttered walking out the door. Mulder looked around not sure what to do, so he walked into the lounge room. Reggie followed behind him and looked around as well he decided to go outside to see what was happening. Reggie walked out the back door and spotted the 'oldies' that were relaxing in the pool. Then he saw the pool.

"POOL!!" He screamed, then he sprinted towards it and jumped in making the biggest wave in Big Brother history soaking Smoking man, who had just got in, Kersh, Deep throat and Albert Holsteen, fully

"Reggie!" the all yelled in unison. Reggie swam to the surface and swam over to Kersh.

"You're my butterfly King" Kersh stood up and turned to him

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not your Butterfly king!" Reggie looked up at him, his bottom lip quivering

"Butterfly King is angry at me…" He said before sinking back under the water. Smoking man reached out and picked up a pack of Cigarettes he had hidden under a shirt, he pulled one out and lit it.

"Cigarette Smoking man, this is Big Brother, smoking is prohibited in the house you must put out your cigarette immediately…" Smoking man just ignored him and puffed on it once more. Then Big Brother spoke again "Sheriff Lucius Hartwell and Deputy Keith Wetzel please escort Cigarette Smoking Man to the Pen" Smoking man laughed but stopped when hands grabbed his arms and hauled him out of the pool. Wetzel grabbed his packet of cigarettes and threw them in the water

"Come on Smokey"

"I demand you take your hands off me immediately" Smoking man ordered as he was pushed towards an old looking long shed out the back.

"Sorry Ciggie but 'he' has spoken" The two men opened the door and walked him along a concrete path, passed what looked like a row of tall, rectangular mesh dog cages. Opening one of them they pushed him in and locked the door. Hartwell pulled out a packet of patches and threw them in.

"Here, by orders of 'Him'" Smoking man looked around the small area, he could see right through the other mesh box cages to the other end of the shed. Smoking man let out a breath before he sat on the cold concrete.

"You can't keep me in here forever" He said to the walls. But they didn't respond back…

--

It was a short time later and Agent Harp was taking a relaxing bath. She had bubbles covering her like a snowy winter and she was loving it. She sat in the bath and relaxed silently humming to herself. Just then she heard the door creak and someone walked in.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to take a bath" she said trying to look around to see who it was. Just then she felt hands on her hair

"Your hair is it normal or dry?" Harp jumped at the voice she looked up to see Donnie Phaster looking down at her.

"Well it was dry until you wet it" she said moving the bubbles across her. Donnie looked at her hands

"Your hands they need a manicure" he said. Harp looked at her nails.

"Oh my, you're right…" Donnie moved his hand onto hers. Harp felt somewhat uneasy.

"Here, I'll do it for you" Harp looked at him

"Really?" He nodded

"Yes, now sit back" Harp watched as he started to manicure her nails. After he was done he took the shampoo off the shelf and placed some in his hand.

"You wash hair too?" Donnie smiled but didn't answer as he proceeded to rub shampoo into her hair. "Oh, where have you been all my life?" Harp relaxed back into the tub as Donnie washed her hair. Suddenly there was a loud bang from the lounge room. Mulder dodged as Bill threw something at him

"Stay away from my sister!" Bill threw something again. Mulder ducked behind a couch. Diana looked on approvingly, just then Scully entered the room

"Bill! Stop now!" Bill looked across at his sister and pointed "You stay out of this" He said as he pick up a vase and threw it, suddenly the voice echoed throughout the room.

"Bill Scully, this is Big Brother, you have broken the rules of the Big Brother house and must be penalised…" The voice boomed. Bill stopped and looked at the mess he made.

"Holey mother of…" Suddenly Max Fenig ran in screaming at the top of his lungs

"Their here! Their here!" He ran and stopped in the middle of the room. Everyone looked at him.

"Oh shut up you delusional…" Suddenly a bright light flash down on top of him, then in a split second he was pulled up through the roof. Everyone looked at the roof, he went straight through without even making a mark. They all look at each other in silence. Then Tommy broke the mood

"Well, can't say I didn't warn him, I told him to buy some Leadwear"

--

**And now we cross live to your host…**

"Oh my god! Can they actually do that? We are on live TV? Did Area 51 need him right now? People might think aliens are really out there…"

"Psst, we're rolling" Morris turned to the camera and gulped then smiled straightening his tie in the awkwardness

"Um… ah…Well wasn't that interesting, I wonder what penalty Bill Scully will get for wrecking the house? And Max? Well we'll just have to wait and see, and I wonder where the gunmen were? Hmm? Will Myers get the girl? We'll have to check that out next time" Morris said into the mic "Ok Folks, it's time!…The house is too full so Big Brother has issued eviction to be stepped up. So a poll has been created and you must vote for 6 people you **DON'T **want in the house. Repeat **DON'T** want in the house, remember voting cost 55c, mobiles, higher rates apply. Remember who wins depends on you! So get to the Polls now and Vote!…"

**This Program was proudly brought to you by Leadwear **

--

**A/N**

**You heard the man! **

**What are you doing here? Lol**

**Go to my Profile to the poll if you want to vote people out! **

**Look out Bill, You're in trouble…**

**And don't worry about Max, He'll be back, maybe? **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Let me know if you did and want me to continue**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Brother: Unleashed**

**3**

**--**

**Now we return live to Big Brother: Unleashed… ****Up late and Uncut….**

There comes a time in every mans life when the time comes and you get the urge to go… and for Agent George Myers it was that time. Now Myers had been to the toilet several times since he has been there and he won't deny that his picture has been up on the house's notice board... everytime. Now he was classed as a chronic offender. But since eating that raw fish, it hadn't agreed with him so now he really had to go. Myers ran to the toilet and shut the door but before taking is pants off he placed the toilet lid down and sat on it.

"Ha! I know what you do, I'm ready for you this time!" Myers started unrolling the toilet paper onto the ground "Your not going to get me this time." he kept rolling until the alarm sounded and the toilet paper started to retract back. "Oh no you don't!" Myers ripped the paper off and dropped it on the ground. Suddenly the door flew open but Myers was ready for it. He stuck his feet out and jammed the door then he could see a flash around the door from the camera.

"Ha! I got you this time!! You thought you were good!…" Myers yelled into the wall. Suddenly he heard a groaning sound. Myers looked around. All of a sudden he was jerked forward as the toilet started to retract back slowly into the wall. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute, I haven't gone yet!" Myers jumped off the loo and turned and grabbed it with his hands. He pulled with all his might suddenly the toilet seat broke off and he fell backwards with a crash. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed the loo again. "Oh come on!…How is this fair?!" He yelled to the walls but they didn't respond. Myers felt the brush of the door as it opened again, then he saw flashes as the camera started to take photos. "Why are you doing this to me? I just wanted to go to the toilet!" Just then his best friend Dean Fuller came in.

"George are you o… my God! What are you doing?"

"Grab something and help me!!" Dean looked around and saw a thin rod in the corner

"Dean Fuller, this is Big Brother, you must not help George Myers in any way" The voice echoed. Myers looked over his shoulder

"Don't listen to him Dean he's just a voice!" Fuller looked at the roof then at Myers whose toilet was still rolling backwards. Dean was stressing with what to do, suddenly he grabbed the rod then ran into the cubicle and jammed the pipe into the back of the toilet. There was a creaking sound and then the toilet stopped moving.

"Look!"

"Dean you did it!" Myers said happily standing up. He patted Fuller on the back "Thanks, I owe you…" Just then an even louder sound creaked. Dean looked at George

"I think we better run…" But it was too late, the metal rod had busted the large main water pipe and water sprayed out everywhere knocking Myers and Fuller over, they fell and slide out the door and hit the sinks. Myers laid there for a moment

"Well at least we stopped the toilet…" Suddenly an awful scraping sound echoed, Myers looked up as the toilet retracted back into the wall. He dropped his head back on the tiles

"George…" Dean started but Myers put a hand up

"Dean, don't say a word"

--

It was a short time later and sure enough the Pen was filled up with 6 more people making 9 all up, but with 16 cages there was plenty more room for extra. Mulder and Bill had been sent there for fighting. Myers and Dean had been sent there for wreaking the toilet. Donnie was playing with scissors in the bathroom so he was sent there and the Lone Gunmen had done too much tampering with the camera's so… to the Pen they went. They all sat in a row with only mesh between them. Mulder looked at Bill who was staring angrily at him. Mulder ignored him and looked at the exit doors.

"I feel like a dog" he muttered. Smoke started to fill the room as Smoking man had ceased to quit and had pulled out an extra packet of hidden smokes he had under his clothing. Mulder looked down then heard the doors open at one end.

"Feeding time!" A chirpy voice came. They all looked up to see Agents Stonecyper and Harrison walking along wheeling a trolley of food. They stopped at Smoking man who was first and opened the little flap that was near the floor on the front of the cage door. Harrison dipped out a spoon full of grub and placed it in a bowl then gave it to Stoncyper. The Agent bent down and slid it through the opening and shut the flap. Smoking man looked at her

"This is so down grading" he muttered puffing out some smoke. The Girls then moved onto the next one. Mulder waited until it was his turn and stood up. He walked over to the door and whispered to Harrison.

"Psst, hey can you please let me out, I need to see Scully" Harrison looked up at him and smiled.

"I'll tell her you want her" she said as Stoncyper pushed a bowl under his flap. Mulder just leaned against the mesh and looked down at the bowl

'_Why did I agree to this?' _Once all the grub was put out. The girls left leaving them to their meals. The next 15 minutes was filled with slurping and burping and noises we perfer not to show on TV. Just then the door opened at the far end and all eyes fell on Scully who was leading Reggie up the concrete. Mulder stood up

"Scully you have got to help us! I can't stand it!" He groaned as Scully stopped in front of him. She looked up

"Well if you can't stand it now then I pity you in a minute" Mulder looked at her curiously.

"Why? Did Big Boy upstairs give you new orders?" Scully pursed her lips and walked to the centre of the people filled cages and cleared her throat

"Everybody can I have your attention please!…" She called loudly. Everyone looked at her as Reggie stood quietly behind her. "Big Brother has announced that Reggie will be your entertainment for the next 2 hours"

"What?!" they all shouted then Reggie started singing majorly off key.

"I'll be coming round the mountain when I come, I'll be coming round the mountain when I come…"

"Well hurry up and come round the mountain!" Frohike shouted from the far end. Just then Reggie changed the song the song on his Mp3 player.

"I, will always love you!…" Everyone put their hands on their ears as he sung louder. Scully turned to Mulder who looked like he was ready to hurt something.

"Mulder?…" She started. Mulder put a hand up

"Scully, next time I want to go on a TV show to become a star, make sure you tie me up and knock some sense into me ok?" Scully smiled

"You have my word…"

"I'm too sexy for my leg, too sexy for my leg, too sexy too impress me…" They both turned to see Reggie strutting down the path wiggling his butt. Scully looked back and Mulder and placed her hand on the cage.

"Good luck and God speed…" Mulder touched her hand momentarily before she left. Mulder watched her go and sighed as Reggie sung loudly.

"You spin me right round baby, right round like a record, baby, right round, round, round…"

'_It's going to be a long night…'_

--

It was a very long night for everyone. In the morning they were all called to the lounge. All the offenders were let out and put on a warning and Reggie had lost his voice but still was able to sign language... well almost. Everyone sat patiently. Mulder looked across at Scully who was sitting stiffly next to Diana. Just then his voice came through

"Housemates, this is Big Brother, earlier this week an eviction poll was put up. The next 8 people I say must stand up. Diana Fowley… Keith Wetzel… Philip Padgett… Bruce Campbell…Martia Covubbius… Tommy Ryder… Albert Hosteen… Max Fenig…" All the people stood up except Max who had happened to disappear earlier in the night. Diana looked at Scully who was smiling

"What are you so happy about?" Scully just shrugged as Big Brother spoke

"The 8 people standing have been evicted from this house, you have one minute to say goodbye then you must leave through the Diary room." All the housemates said their goodbyes. Diana making sure she gave Mulder a big kiss and a hug in front of Scully before walking out. Once in the Diary room the door shut behind them. They stood and waited for Big Brother to let them out. Just then he spoke again in the sound proof room "Housemates, this is Big Brother, I have a surprise for two of you." They all stared at each other

"What surprise?" Diana asked.

"Housemates, two of you are chosen to re-enter the house. Once your name has been called you will enter back into the house, is this clear?" They all nodded

"Yes Big Brother"

"The two housemates that will re-enter back into the house are…"

--

**A/N**

**Now kids don't try the toilet thing at home... :) **

**Myers is a professional... 'Cough, Cough'**

**Who do you want back in?**

**It's your choice!**

**Go to my profile and Vote on the poll!**

**Send the two you want back in to annoy them.**

**Let me know what you thought**

**And if you liked it and you want me to continue**

**The rat patrol will be coming soon!…**

**Thanks for the reviews and**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Brother: Unleashed**

**4**

**--**

**And now we return to…Up late and Uncut… **

"…Diana Fowley, Philip Padgett. You may now enter back into the house" Diana smiled as she headed back. But there was some disagreement from the others in the room

"Hey! that's not fair!" Tommy Ryder yelled at the walls. Bruce Campbell also didn't agree as the two walked back into the house.

"Yeah! Give us a fair deal!" The yelled as the door closed behind them.

"The remaining housemates must walk out the back door and down through the corridor." Big Brother said. All housemates except Tommy and Bruce walked out the back door." they both turned to each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tommy asked. Bruce nodded.

"Yep" Suddenly they walked over to a corner closet and out of know where pulled out two small pieces of thin wood. They looked at each other

"Let's do it!" Starting back they made it back through the door before Big Brother could lock it. Waving their wood in the air they shouted at the top of their lungs

"Be afraid!!" In a spit second they started demolishing all the paintings, vases and furniture. Campbell ran into the kitchen and started breaking glasses and plates.

"You can't get rid of me Big Brother!" he shouted just then a small flap in the wall opened. Bruce stopped and looked at it.

'_What the?' _Suddenly an electricity bolt shot out and zapped him. Making him fall unconscious. He fell to the ground with a thud, just then Skinner peered in.

"Yep he's out too" He shouted back to the others.

"AD Skinner, Fox Mulder, This is Big Brother. You will escort Mr Campbell out of the house immediately" Skinner waited for Mulder to join him, then they both carried him out

"Well, now I'll think twice about trying to get back in after getting evicted" Skinner said opening the door. Mulder pushed through and they sat Bruce next to an unconscious Tommy Ryder in the Diary room ready for pick up. Mulder clapped his hands together.

"Well… I'm hungry, do you think Big Brother will let me snack?" Skinner shook his head

"You and you're stomach" Mulder stopped

"What?! They don't feed you well in the pen…"

--

It was a short time later when bed time arrived. Everybody was tired after the big clean up and slipped into bed without arguing. Scully and Mulder slept next to each other, while Diana slept opposite to them. She glared at them in the dim lights.

'_I'll get him back, don't you worry…' _she thought before she fell to sleep.

It was about 3 am in the morning and everyone was sound asleep. Suddenly a siren sounded and everyone jumped ten feet high

"What?! What's going on?" They woke to a very dark room. Suddenly the lights flashed on and off and people wearing fully black clothing ran in, shouting at the top of their lungs. Mulder and Scully sat up quickly. Then without warning something was thrown at them, splattering them. Mulder wiped some of it off.

"It's a honey pie!" Scully wiped at the sticky substances

"Oh I'm so going to kill something!" Just then the lights went out.

"Mulder?"

"I think…" Suddenly the lights flashed on again and the people wearing black, raced in with pillow cases full of something and waved them everywhere. Scully realised what they were first.

"Feathers?!…" then suddenly they were gone. Scully got out of bed and pulled at the feathers that were stuck to her.

"I feel like a damn chicken!"

"Well I was going to say something but…" Diana started but stopped as Scully glared at her.

"Say one more word and I'll…"

"You'll what?" Diana said getting out of bed and walking to her, feathers and all. Mulder stepped between them.

"Girls…" Suddenly there was a buzzing sound coming from some of the housemate's pockets. Scully pulled her pager out

"Great rat patrol has started" She muttered. Mulder and Diana pulled out there's and nodded

"Well we better get to the room, otherwise Big Brother will send us to the pen. Believe me you don't want to go there" Scully looked across at Diana

"Wouldn't hurt some of us" Diana's eyes lowered

"No it wouldn't" Mulder grabbed both of them by the arms and pulled them along

"Come on, we'll work out our differences out later…" The others in the room didn't take much notice as some of the housemates left. They were all too busy trying to get the feathers off.

--

Everyone crowded into the Diary room. They saw nets, mouse traps and protective clothing, helmets and more laid out on the table. Just then the secret room opened

"Housemates this is Big Brother. Please get ready for rat patrol. The rats have escaped…"

"Yeah I bet they did…" Scully muttered under her breath.

"…All equipment is set in front of you. Michelle Harp, John Doggett. Please take your positions in the control room" Everyone got set and lined up in there teams. Scully was still trying to get the feathers off. Krychek came up to her.

"You look like a chicken" He commented. Scully gave him an icy look

"Watch it, otherwise I'll make it Krychek patrol instead" Scully readied her net and looked across at Mulder. He shrugged and mouthed to her

'Good luck' She nodded as Big Brother spoke

"Team 1 you must head to the south side of the Kitchen. Team 2 you must head to east side of the toilets. Team 3 you must head north of the pool. Is this clear?" They nodded

"Yes Big Brother" Just then Bill spoke up

"What about the other housemates? Won't they get in the way?" There was a slight pause

"All other housemates have been locked in the bedroom. They will not interfere… First team to collect the most rats will be sent off Rat patrol" Bill rolled his eyes

"Great" They all clicked on their head pieces and marched to their assigned places.

--

Alex, Scully and Reggie all walked towards the kitchen. They could hear banging and protest from the other locked up housemates. They walked with small torches on their helmets. The lights were all turned off and it was pitch black.

"God, I could be sleeping right now." Scully groaned "Man, I'm itchy…"

"Shh!" Reggie hushed her

"Don't shoosh me!"

"Shh!" Krychek repeated. Scully looked at him shining the light on his face

"Excuse me!"

"_Team 1. There is activity coming from the right of you" _Doggett's voice echoed through their coms.

"On it!" Krychek replied. They all moved around the kitchen table when movement caught their eyes.

"RAT!" Reggie screamed. Krychek and Scully both dropped their nets and pulled their coms off.

"Argh! Reggie!" They both yelled as their ears echoed

"Are you trying to deafen us?!" Scully yelled, but Reggie didn't seem to listen. He started to run after the rat. Scully looked at Krychek

"I didn't think they would use real rats!" Scully and Krychek both ran after Reggie as the rat scrambled across the floor.

--

Meanwhile over at the Pool. Diana, Bill and Smoking man were having trouble of their own

"It's in the pool! You go get it!" Diana yelled at Bill

"Me?! You're the one who chased it in there!" Bill argued back. Smoking man just rolled his eyes.

"I did not!"

"Will you two just shut up!" Bill and Diana looked at him for a moment. Then turned back to each other

"You jump in and get it!" Smoking man glanced at the rat that was swimming around in the water. Then he looked at the two again. Suddenly he walked over and in a mighty heave he pushed the both of them in the pool. Diana was the first to resurface

"What the hell did you do that for?" she yelled as Bill resurfaced.

"When I get out of here, I…" Suddenly the rat climbed on Diana's head.

"Arrrr! Get it off me!!" she screamed, trying to pull it off but it kept holding on. Smoking man smiled as he watched Bill as he tried to retrieve the rat. Then without warning Bill threw the rat at Smoking man and hit him in the head.

"Oof! Why you!" The rat fell on the floor then scurried away.

"Why did you let it go?!" Bill argued as he got out of the pool.

"Well if you hadn't of thrown it at me then…" Suddenly Diana climbed out of the pool and stalked towards to them. Without warning she pushed both of them in the pool.

"Never let a man do a woman's job" she commented as she stalked after the rat

--

"It's right behind you!" Harp commanded into the mic. Across the way Mulder, Miss Bio and Lucius Hartwell were actually getting somewhere. They had already caught two rats then placed them in the holding container and were on the third one.

"Look over there!" Mulder yelled, pointing at the rat that scrambled into one of the cubicles. Miss Bio dived for it first and grabbed its tail. It squealed and turned around and tried to bite her but Hartwell was fast and grabbed it with his hands.

"I got it!" He yelled. Mulder brought the container over and Hartwell raised it above it. Suddenly it wriggled and he dropped it

"Damn it!" It started to scramble away when Bio slid across the floor and grabbed it with her mouth. Hartwell and Mulder both looked at her and bit back their stomachs. She stood up with it still in her mouth and walked over to the container and dropped it in. Mulder and Hartwell looked as she smiled at them

"Well that'll work" Mulder noted. He smiled back as they turned and searched for more rats…

--

It was about 3 hours later and Rat Patrol had finished for the night. Mulder's team had caught 5 rats in total. Bill's team had caught none and Krychek's had managed to catch one. The rats were disposed of and all the housemates headed back to bed. Scully climbed in and laid down and closed her eyes. Suddenly the alarm clock blared throughout the room. Mulder looked up at the time it was 6am. Mulder groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

'_Why me' _He thought as he climbed out of bed. Scully also managed to drag herself out

"I'm going to take a shower…"

"Me first…" She butted in. Mulder smiled to her

"We could always take one together" He hinted. Scully just rolled her eyes

"You're not that lucky and I'm still mad at you" She said as she grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom. Mulder looked after her

"Well it was worth a shot" he muttered as he found his clothes.

--

It was around 6:30 and everyone was out of bed except Hartwell. Now Hartwell was classed as a 'Vampire' to some and vampires love to sleep in.

"Hartwell, this is Big Brother. You must get out of bed immediately" Hartwell just groaned and rolled over. A few minutes later he felt a slight shaking underneath the bed. Hartwell sat up quickly.

"Oh no!…" Suddenly the bed bounced and folded back into the wall, taking Hartwell with it. Just then Skinner walked in and stared at the bed.

"Hello?" he asked to the wall tapping it. Then he heard a faint murmur and smiled "Are you ok?" he asked.

"No, I think I need a little help please"

--

**And now an ad from our sponsors…**

**Do you get sick and tired of floating in…**

"Hold up! Wait a second, don't you think the people would be getting sick of Leadwear by now? Come on! The viewers don't want to hear the same old thing over and over, get a new sponsor, geez!"

"Morris, were on" Morris looked at the camera and slicked back his hair

"Ah the old fold back into the wall trick. I had one of those before my wife threw me out… good times those" Morris cleared his throat "So for all you viewers out there you must vote to keep your favourite housemate in. Or as in this instant the ones you want out! Vote now people!" he turned to the producers "And for heavens sake, get a new sponsor!"

--

**A/N **

**Ok it's not an eviction poll but…**

**For week 2 who do you want to be queen for the week?**

**Go to my profile and Vote now!**

**Up to 10 people you can choose! **

**Hey hope you liked it! **

**Let me know what you thought**

**Hope your still interested :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S Miss Bio belongs to Biological Solutions :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Big Brother: Unleashed**

**5**

**--**

**Week 2**

**--**

"Oh my God! Oh my God! FIRE!!"

"FIRE!!" Mulder, Myers, Scully and Skinner all ran into the kitchen to see Harp and Harrison trying to fan out a fire that was burning in a pan on the stone.

"What happened?!" Mulder yelled trying to grab the pan with his hand but burnt his fingers. "Ow!"

"We were trying something new! And then it caught alight" Harrison cried. Skinner managed to grab the pan and throw it in the sink.

"Put some water on it!" Scully yelled but before they could the curtains caught alight.

"Oh this is not happening." Skinner said as he looked at the now burning curtain

"I'll get the fire extinguisher!" Scully said then rushed out the door. Just then Myers ran in and shoved Skinner out of the way

"Here, let a professional handle it!" he said grabbing the pan. Suddenly it burnt his fingers and he swung around and threw it. It flew through the door still alight and landed on the carpet in the middle of the lounge room.

"Oh no!…" There was an audible scream from the other room as Scully ran in. Myers was halfway out when he passed her.

"What the hell are you doing you nearly hit me!" Mulder ran over and took the extinguisher from her hands and put out the curtains

"It's out of control!!" They heard Myers yell. Then Mulder ran for the pan in the lounge room followed by everyone except Scully. Mulder ran in and saw one of the couches alight. He started to put it out when a wooden cabinet caught alight

"Myers next time don't be a professional!" Mulder yelled as he pulled the cabinet over and started to spray foam everywhere. Myers tried to pat it out with his boot when his leg caught alight.

"FIRE!!" He yelled as he danced around. Mulder tried to spray him but kept missing

"Hold still!!" He yelled as he chased Myers around the room. Meanwhile Scully rolled her eyes and went to get a drink out of the fridge. She opened the fridge door and suddenly it screamed at her? Scully jumped back and slammed the door. Skinner ran back in

"Scully are you ok?" Scully just pointed at the fridge

"It screamed at me" Skinner looked at the fridge

"The fridge?"

"No the stove, yes the fridge!" Skinner turned around and opened the door but there was nothing. Scully peered around his shoulder then walked and grabbed the door and opened and closed it a few times but still nothing. "What?" Skinner just patted her on the shoulder

"It's alright we all make mistakes" Scully just shrugged him off

"It screamed at me I'm sure it did" Skinner just shrugged before walking out the door leaving Scully alone

'_I'm sure it screamed at me…' _Scully thought as she opened the door and jumped when it screamed at her again. She slammed the door shut

'_Oh great now I have to put up with a screaming fridge' _She thought as Skinner ran back in. Scully just put up a hand.

"Never mind" She said as she walked out to see a big burnt patch in the middle of the carpet. She rubbed her face and let out a sigh then that voice echoed

"Housemates, this is Big Brother, everyone must come to the lounge room immediately" Scully rolled her eyes as she already stood in the lounge.

'_Great now everyone can see us go to the pen' _

--

Soon enough everyone entered and noticed the very large black patch on the white carpet then sat down on the half burnt couch and saw the cabinet on the floor

"Well someone had a party and didn't invite us" Krchek stated as he sat as well.

"Housemates this is Big Brother. Due to an incident that happened in the kitchen, Friday Night Live will be postponed until further notice…"

"What?!" There was an audible gasp in the house

"But we've been waiting for it! We are so bored!" Mulder groaned

"Yeah! What gives?!" Frohike argued as he walked towards the lounge.

"Housemates instead there will be a new game this week. All of you are in the running to be Queen for the week. The one picked to be Queen can do anything they wish and order anyone around" Diana's eyes opened wide and a smile formed on her lips

'_Interesting' _She thought as she looked at Scully _'Then maybe I can have Fox all to my self and send that little tramp to the pen' _Scully noticed Diana's smile and moved closer to Mulder taking his hand. Mulder looked down at her and smile curiously. Scully just shrugged then turned back to Diana and smirked. Diana just stomped out of the room.

"That will be all housemates" Everyone walked out and off to do something that they wanted. But Mulder kept Scully's hand in his

"So Dana Scully, what would you do if you became queen?" Scully smiled and thought for a moment

"Oh I don't know, I would definitely do something about the pen out the back and maybe I'll give you some decent food instead of grub" Mulder stopped

"What?" There was a serious moment between them, then Scully laughed

"I had you…"

"You had nothing…"

"Oh I did…"

"Come on I knew you were kidding" Scully laughed and walked into the kitchen

"Whatever…"

"Come on I knew you were kidding!"

--

It was the talk of the house, someone was going to be queen for a week and some of the girls were excited about it, some except Scully.

"Mulder I can't believe we actually have to go through this humiliation"

"What's so humiliating about it, this week one of you girls get to order us all around" Scully rolled her eyes

"And you find it fun that you'll get ordered around?" Mulder nudged her

"It will be when you win…" Just then that voice echoed through the house

"Housemates this is Big Brother, please make your way to the lounge for the results of the houses Queen for a week." Everyone talked as they made their way to the lounge

"This had better be good" Scully groaned just then Mulder put his arm around her

"Don't worry I bet you will get to be queen and then you can order us around" Scully smiled slightly at the thought. They all sat and waited. Harrison and Stonecyper were talking in the corner while Doggett and Reyes were laughing about something. Mulder sat next to Scully and rubbed his chin on her hair, they noticed a fancy looking dress in the middle of the table and high heels next to it with a crown

"Housemates this is Big Brother, your queen has been chosen… All this week you must do as your queen says without arguing. The queen must sit on the throne required at all times and the subjects chosen must carry the throne to where the Queen wishes it, is this clear?" Everyone nodded

"Yes Big Brother"

"The queen that is chosen must wear the clothes required on the table and wear the crown at all times. Also, the Queen needs an adviser who will stand next to the them at all times, they must not leave the Queen and if the Queen is to give an order they must give the order to the adviser and not speak to the subjects at any time, is this clear?…"

"Yes Big Brother" Mulder winked at Scully

'Here it comes' he mouthed, Scully just rolled her eyes

"Housemates, please make your new Queen welcome…" Every girl held their breath "Queen John Doggett"

"WHAT?!" Everyone's mouth fell open. Krychek stood up

"He's the queen?! Dog man?!" He said pointing at Doggett who was still in shock from the news.

"Is there a problem housemates?" They looked at each other

"Yes, yes there is!" Doggett said standing up. "I can't be the queen, the queen is for girls"

"Housemates the public has spoken if you do not accept your queen you will all…"

"Yeah yeah we know the Pen"

"Alex Krychek, do not interrupt Big Brother… John Doggett take your crown and wear your clothes proudly" Doggett rubbed his face

"You have got to be kidding me, it's a dress! I'm not getting into that!" He stated, there was an audible silence.

"Fox Mulder, George Myers help Mr Doggett into his clothes" Myers and Mulder stood up

"Alright doggie it's dressy time" Myers said picking up the dress. Mulder picked up the crown and shoes. Doggett backed up

"There is no way your getting me in those" He said as he backed out the door and into the bedroom

"Oh I don't know" Myers looked at Mulder and smiled. Mulder winked "Your majesty" Myers said looking back at Doggett "Your dress awaits you"

Meanwhile back in the lounge, loud crashing and clattering could be heard from the bedroom

"It's just a dress Doggett!" one voice said

"I'm not wearing that!" The other voice came. Everyone laughed

"Housemates, the queen needs an adviser… Dana Scully, you must stand by your queen at all times"

"What?" Scully's voice dropped dangerously. "I have to be the adviser?"

"Is this a problem Agent Scully?" Scully thought for a moment and wanted to say what she really thought but didn't "No Big Brother, no problem at all."

--

"Come on Doggett, you look fine!" Mulder yelled from the lounge

"Fine? I'm in a dress that no man ever should have to wear and high heels I can't even walk in!" The voice yelled back. Mulder looked across at Scully.

"You want to show him how to walk in those?" Scully rolled her eyes

"Do I have to?" she complained.

"No, I'll do it" Reyes said behind her. "John please just come out and show us so we can go do our own thing" She yelled.

"You'll laugh!" Everyone looked at each other.

"No we won't" She replied back. There was a moment silence before they heard clomping and cursing from the doorway. Now believe me, everyone said they weren't going to laugh and even tried their hardest but then they looked at Queen Doggett wearing a red poofed out dress that went half way down his chest and a crown that only just fit and bursted into laugher.

"Oh My God! Hey Mulder! You want an alien? There's one right here!" Langly laughed. Doggett groaned as he hung onto the door frame.

"How do you walk in these things?! They crunch your toes like Miss Bio chews on the garbage!" Bio looked up and smiled at him. Reyes walked over to the door.

"Here I'll give you a hand" She took his arm and help him as he tried to walk across the floor. "See it's not that bad" She let go of him. Doggett took one step and fell flat on his butt.

"Ow!" Everyone laughed before they got up and left. Reyes helped him up

"Ok you're going to have to work on that… Now step and step and…"

"Monica if we ever make it out alive, remind me to thank you" Reyes smiled and winked

"Yes Your Magesty" Doggett rolled his eyes as he practiced walking

"And step, and step, and step..."

--

**A/N**

**Hey sorry it took so long**

**Hope people are still interested**

**Let me know what you thought**

**Poor Doggett lol**

**Oh there's a new different eviction poll up this time too **

**You have to choose one**** number as well as the housemates you want OUT! **

**Choose wisely people :)**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Big Brother: Unleashed**

**6**

**--**

It was the next day and Queen Doggett sat upon his throne staring over his _loyal _subjects. Scully stood beside him, moving from leg to leg as they started to ache, none of them spoke for a moment.

"This has hairs on it, you know that?" Scully said finally breaking the silence. Doggett looked up at her.

"At least you don't have to wear a dress" Scully looked down at his figure and agreed

"Yeah, it must really be a drag" Doggett eyed her and she smiled and shrugged. "What? I'm bored" Doggett looked back across the pool.

"Yeah, so am I and boy do I have to…" Doggett went to stand up

"Queen Doggett, this is Big Brother, you must not get out of your chair to move to different locations, you're subjects must transport you." Came the voice. Doggett sat back down

"Damn it, alright, hey Mul…" he started but was interrupted

"Queen Doggett, this is Big Brother, you must relay your request to your advisor and not speak to your subjects directly" The voice echoed. Doggett grimaced.

"Oh yeah" He turned to Scully "Dana can you please ask Mulder, Padgett, Skinner and Krchek to come here, I need to be moved to the bathroom." Scully rolled her eyes

"Yes Your Highness?" She said as she stepped down the stairs and walked over to the pool. She cleared her throat

"Alright listen up, Mulder, Skinner, Padgett and Krychek, His highness needs to go to the toilet" The four men groaned. Padgett moved in front of her

"Can't it wait? I nearly convinced Agent Myers to give me his heart" Scully shook her head.

"No, now hurry up, the sooner he goes, the sooner you go" Mulder stepped up beside her.

"Like being an advisor?" He asked nudging her gently. She rolled her eyes and smiled

"Like being a slave?" She replied. Mulder stopped and thought for a moment.

"Good point" he said before they both walked back to their _Queen. _Once they reached him they tried not to laugh as they saw Doggett in the dress.

"Yes your highness what would you like?" Krychek said sarcastically, bowing slightly. Doggett glared at him

"Dana tell them I have to go to the bathroom and I can't get off this throne." Scully rolled her eyes

"What he said" Scully pointed at Doggett. Krychek smirked

"We could get a bottle or something" Doggett just kept on glaring.

"Dana tell them to just take me there, please. This is downgrading as it is." Scully cleared her throat

"What he said" she replied again. The 4 of them rolled their eyes and proceeded to pick up the throne. After a lot of grunting and a lot of objections they managed to lift the throne.

"God Doggett, what have you been eating or drinking?" Mulder grunted as they started to carry him to the bathroom. Mulder saw Scully fold her arms and kept back a smile

"Mulder…" She started

"Don't… don't even go there!" he said to her. Scully just shrugged

"I wasn't going to say anything" She replied trying not to laugh. Mulder just glared as they disappeared through the door. They made it to the bathroom and placed the throne down

"There Your highness, go do your thing" Mulder said sitting on the floor. Doggett shook his head

"Dana tell them they have to carry me into the cubicle" Scully and the others eyes went wide

"What?" Doggett lifted his foot up.

"Have you ever walked in these? Now please tell them I need to be carried into the cubicle" Scully turned to them

"Mulder, you heard the queen" Mulder pointed a finger at himself

"Me?! Why do I have to do it? Krycheks the srongest here" Krychek put his hands up

"No way am I touching it" He guesture to Doggett who was looking more annoyed.

"Dana tell them I really have to go and I'm not an _'it'"_ Scully rolled her eyes

"Alright listen up! Mulder you get the legs, Skinner you get arms, Padgett you get the head and Krychek you get the butt" Krycheks eyes went wide.

"Excuse me?!"

"NOW!" Scully shouted. All men didn't argue with her and went for Doggett who was staring at them

"Now hang on a second! Wait! what are you doing?!" Doggett tried to dig his fingers into the chair but it was too late, they grabbed him and carried him, like a pig on a spit, into the cubicle and closed the door leaving Doggett by himself. After a few minutes of waiting, Doggett was carried back and placed on his throne. They lifted it.

"Well that went well. Dana you can tell them to take me to the kitchen now" Doggett said to Scully.

"Just tell us, were right here" Skinner said kind of annoyed.

"Dana please tell them I can't speak to my subjects and I must go through…"

"Subjects? So we're your subjects now?" Krychek butted in.

"Dana tell them I am the queen and…"

"Dana tell the queen that his loyal subjects quit!" Krychek said dropping his side of the throne causing Doggett to nearly fall out.

"Hey! Scully please inform Krychek that he must do as I say…"

"Scully please inform the _queen _that he can carry his royal behind himself" Krchek said before he stormed out. Mulder, Skinner and Padgett all looked at each other.

"Well then" Doggett said. "Scully please tell the rest of my subjects that I wish to be taken to the kitchen…" Doggett finished and waited for them to move then suddenly they dropped him and walked out the door. Doggett crashed and rolled out of his throne and just sat there. Scully looked down at him for a moment.

"Are you ok Doggett?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Doggett groaned and crawled back onto his throne and just sat there for a moment then he looked up at Scully who raised an eyebrow.

"No" She replied before she walked out. Doggett put a hand up

"Come on Scully! I need someone to carry me!" He yelled "Scully, come on! Come back!"

--

**Now a word from your host. **

"Geez this is like watching the Sims on Play station and…"

"Psst, you're on!" Morris Fletcher looked at the camera

"Hey there all you dedicated fans out in the real world. Now as you know you voted for who you wanted out of the house and the results are in but now we have a surprise for all you lucky people out there, for this week we have a MEGA eviction. That's right, this week 10 people will leave the house and they don't know it yet! so pull up your boots and sit on the edge of that seat of yours for soon they will be revealed, but now a word from our sponsors…"

'…**Have you ever wondered what aliens eat in their spare time?**

**Have you ever felt a tingle on your arm in the middle of the night?**

**Well you can taste the taste too with new and improved**

**Chummy Chewables! **

**100 percent human**

**100 percent flavour**

**So next time you feel like that on earth experience**

**Try Chummy Chewables **

**We put the yummy back in chummy…' **

**--**

A/N

Hey guys sorry about the wait

This is really hard to write lol

Hope you like it

Now the secret number you picked was 12

So twelve people will be put out of the house but as always you can put 2 back in

Plus there's something else on the poll, so if you want go to my profile and vote! Go for it!

Let me know what you thought and

Thanks for reading everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

**Big Brother: Unleashed**

**7**

**--**

**One week later**

Everone lined up in the lounge ready for the eviction to come. They had heard there was a mega eviction and some were actually worried about it.

"I can't believe 12 people will be leaving, that would leave like not many of us or something" Agent Myers said stuffing his face. Scully rolled her eyes

"Would you just shut up?" She groaned as she leaned against Mulders shoulder.

"Housemates this is Big brother, could the following housemates please stand up" There was a moment's silence before he spoke again "Diana Fowley, Agent Stonecyper, Philip Padgett, Melvin Frohike, John Byers, Richard Langly, Deep throat, Monica Reyes, Donnie Phaster, Smoking man, A.D Kersh, Sheriff Lucious Hartwell" One by one the called out, stood up.

"I'll be back" Fowley said glaring at Scully, who rolled her eyes.

"These are the housemates that will be leaving tonight" there were groans from a lot of people as they waited "Big Brother has been generous and 2 of you will be saved and put back into the house, Melvin Frohike, Monica Reyes you are back in the house, please sit down" Frohike and Monica sat back down relieved

"What!!" Diana shouted "I'm out?!" Suddenly she spun around, grabbed Mulder and kissed him passionately

"Ooh!" the others in the room echoed as Scully glared at her. Once their lips parted, Diana turned to Scully

"You haven't seen the last of me" She winked as she left the room

"Don't bet on it" Scully mumbled back. Meanwhile

"Yes!" Langly patted Frohike on the back before they turned to Byers.

"Well we'll see you on the other side Frohike" Byers said smiling

"Will do" He replied as Langly and Byers headed out the door

"Oh and don't forget to feed my goldfish!" Mulder shouted as the group left the room. Doggett smiled as Monica sat next to him again.

"I knew you'd be back" he whispered. Monica smiled and just leaned against him. Once all the housemates were gone they all looked around at the very less amount of people. "Well this is interesting" Mulder replied. Just then that voice spoke

"Agent Myers, this is Big Brother, you must go to the pen immediately for eating without asking" Myers's eyes went wide

"What?" he swallowed hard as he stood "You can't do this to me, look I've finished!" he said holding out his grubby hands.

"Agent Mulder, A.D Skinner, please escort Agent Myers to the pen"

"No! No, no, no! I've finished!" But it was too late they grabbed him and dragged him out the door. Scully looked at Krychek.

"So now what?" Krychek shrugged

"I…" He started then was interrupted

"Housemates, this is Big Brother, tonight is a special night for Agent Scully, for it is her birthday. A party is waiting for you around the pool. Housemates celebrate Agent Scullys birthday with her and move to the pool area"

"Damn I was hoping no one would find out" Scully groaned as they all moved to the pool. In the distance they could hear Myers whining from inside the pen.

"Cake! Need cake!" Scully rolled her eyes

"Why does this happen to me?" she grumbled as Mulder came and gave her big hug.

"Hey birthday girl! Why didn't you remind me?" he said releasing her

"Because of this reason" She replied sitting down in a deck chair. The party was going well everyone was having fun when suddenly Reggie ran through calling out at the top of his lungs over and over.

"Fire! Fire! Crack! Crack! Crack!…Fire! Fire!…" Everyone looked to see Reggie holding a bunch of fireworks in one hand and in the other he had a cigarette lighter. Everyone sat up stiffly

"Uh Oh, this is bad" Fuller gulped.

"Should we get them off of him?" Harrison said moving back a bit. Mulder stood up slowly as Miss Bio smiled on in amusement.

"Reggie, give me the fireworks" Reggie looked up at him and quickly hid the fireworks under his arms.

"No! My fireworks!" He said backing up. Doggett also stood and tried to get them off of him.

"Come on Reg, give the fireworks to Doggie" Doggett urged but Reggie backed up further

"NO!" He shouted before he ran inside waving his arms

"Get him!" Mulder and Doggett ran after him as Scully rubbed her head

"Happy birthday to me…" she mumbled, suddenly they heard crashing sound coming towards the door and suddenly Doggett and Mulder jumped through the door.

"Get down!!" The yelled suddenly there was an explosion and the house shook. Mulder managed to make it to Scully and cover her as the shaking continued. After a few minutes everything was quiet. Mulder rolled off Scully and lifted her up on her feet.

"What the hell was that?!" She coughed as smoked filled the room. Mulder brushed himself off.

"That was Reggie" he said bluntly. Suddenly they heard a creaking noise and all rushed inside, meanwhile over in the pen

"Hey! Hello? Is anyone there? I kind of need to go to the toilet now…"

--

They all rushed inside to find the bedroom roof had collapsed in on top of Reggie and rain was pouring in.

"Oh man! Now we have to sleep outside" Scully groaned "I hope it killed him" Just then they heard a squeak from under the rubble. "I knew it couldn't be that easy" Hartwell and Bill Scully moved the rubble to find a very happy Reggie. They pulled him out, he laughed

"Oops!" Was all he said before he lost his balance then collapsed. Meanwhile rain kept on pouring in making everything wet. Mulder looked at Scully as they heard a creaking sound in the wall. They went to check it out. While the others looked at the mess. Mulder touched the wall where the sound was.

"What do you think it is?" he asked listening again. Scully raised an eyebrow as she listened

"I don't know but…" Suddenly there was a louder sound. She looked at Mulder

"I think we better get out of here"

"I think so…" But it was too late, suddenly the wall exploded into a large spray of water as the main water pipe blew, pushing them back, sliding them down the rubble. Everyone laughed as Mulder and Scully picked their wet bodies off the floor.

"Damn it!" Scully cursed looking at the constant spray of water then down at the ankle deep ocean that was filling up the house. Mulder pulled at his wet shirt.

"Well this could be worse" Scully looked at him curiously

"How so? We totally trashed the house? How could it be worse?" Mulder smiled

"Well you don't here him…" He started but stopped and ate his words when that voice came on in a very deadly tone.

"Housemates, this is Big Brother…"

--

**A/N**

**I don't know about you but they're all in trouble lol**

**Hope you like it :)**

**Let me know if you did**

**I have the next eviction poll up**

**Even though I may not evict in the next chapter **

**Anyways thanks for all the reviews and **

**Thanks for reading everyone! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Big Brother: Unleashed**

**8**

**--**

Everyone stood in the ankle high water. Mulder and Scully were wet through and to top it all off they were about to get it from Big Brother.

"Housemates, make you're way to the lounge immediately" Was all he said. Doggett looked at Krychek.

"We're in trouble" Krychek smirked

"What can he do apart from put us in the pen?" He replied as they all walked to the lounge. Once seated everyone waited.

"Housemates, this is Big Brother." The voice went silent for a moment then continued "You were to have a party for Agent Scully that ended in the collapse of the bedroom roof, causing the main water pipes to burst. The house is flooded as a result, is there anything you want to say?" Mulder looked across at Scully as Miss Bio sat looking bored in the corner. Reggie was twiddling his thumbs, humming to himself total oblivious that he had cause such a mess. Just then Dean Fuller stood up.

"Big Brother, I speak on behalf of us all, when I say, we are sorry for everything that has happened" He finished sitting down again. They waited

"Housemates, Big Brother does not accept your apology. You must earn Big Brothers trust…"

"So how do we do that?" Scully asked somewhat annoyed.

"Housemates due to the flooding, power will be taken from most appliances until fixed. In result as of today you will not be able to eat anything for the next 40 hours."

"WHAT!!" they all cried in unison.

"We have to give up eating because some idiot has a screw missing upstairs?!" Krychek pointed at Reggie who was smiling. "You have got to be kidding me!" Scully noticed the water was getting higher around their ankles.

"Is this a problem?" Everyone could have laughed at his comment, just like everyone could just strangle Reggie and bury him ten feet underground.

"Yes it…" Krychek started but was interrupted by Monica

"No Big Brother, what else do you want us to do?" She prompted getting glares left, right and centre.

"Housemates, you must clean up the mess you have made in the bedroom, the room must be bare by the end of the week. Is this clear?" Everyone grumbled

"Yes Big Brother" they all replied in unison. Everyone stood up

"I tell you what when I get out of here I'm so going to burn this house down!" Krychek argued as they walked towards the bedroom to start work. All the while Mulder couldn't stop thinking he was forgetting something… Something that wasn't that important but important enough to be thought of…

--

"Help! Let me out! I really have to go to the bathroom!" Wined the voice from the Pen. Now everyone knows that if you are put in the pen that every hour someone will come and check on you but in Agent Myers's case he was already going on 2 hours. Myers banged on the cage door again.

"Somebody! I'm so hungry! I'm fading away here! Dean, come on buddy!" Myers waited for a reply but it never came. Giving up, Myers sat back down in the corner. He had come to the conclusions that either they purposely didn't come because Big Brother told them too or they just had forgotten about him altogether. Myers hoped it was the first one. Closing his eyes, he felt like giving up but then suddenly he had an idea.

'_Pick lock! I can pick lock the lock and get myself out of here!' _he thought as he looked around _'But with what?'_ Myers searched the small pen then noticed something in the corner. Picking it up, he smiled

"This will do fine" he muttered as he gazed at the small chicken bone. Making his way to the gate he squeezed his arm through a small hole he managed to make while pondering the ways of the 'universe'

"Almost there…" he felt for the lock and found it as his heads was squished up against the mess. Feeling, he stuck the chick bone into the lock and proceeded to unlock himself…

--

**1 hour later**

Now Myers wasn't one to give up on something and for sure he felt like giving up in this instant because his arm was going numb and he couldn't feel his fingers anymore, but he didn't

"Just… a… little… further…" Suddenly the locked clicked opened. Myers's eyes went wide

"Yes!" Myers pushed the gate opened while his arm was still in the hole. Throwing away the chicken bone he started to pull his arm out… Started, until he found it was stuck

"You have got to be kidding me!" Myers put a foot against the gate and pulled while he pushed. His arm didn't budge. Stopping for a moment he managed to pull up his sleeve with his teeth and started to spit on his arm. After a few minutes he put his foot up again and pulled. Suddenly his arm flew out of the hole causing him to fly backwards into the cell and the gate to swing shut again. Myers fell flat on his back then he heard the lock switch over. Myers's eyes went wide.

"No, no, no, no, NO!!" Myers jumped up and ran to the gate. He grabbed it and rattled it like crazy "Let me out! I know you're up there ignoring me!" he yelled but no one responded. Sitting back on the ground he sighed, he was all out of chicken bones.

"Now what am I going to do?" Suddenly he heard some scampering from the corner. He looked up

'_A rat!' _he thought as he watched it evade his 'privacy'. Myers smiled. _'A rat has bones, small bones, bones like a chicken only less chickony' _Myers stood up and walked towards the rat.

"Here ratty, ratty. Nice ratty, ratty. You are going to help Uncle Myers get out of here. Yes you are" Myers dove for the rat and caught it.

'_Hmm? Now come and help Uncle Myers escape!…'_

--

**Now we cross live to you're host**

"Will he get himself out? I don't know where you're from, but that is disgusting!" Morris said to the camera. "Please! Really using a rat to escape? What will the world think of next?" Morris cleared his throat and smiled

"So all you people out there we have a secret that the housemates don't know about yet. Big Brother has informed us that this week's eviction will change. Due to the housemate's behaviour problems, instead of 3 people leaving, all the people you have voted for will be leaving but as always you will have a chance to save one, but only one this week as the numbers decrease. Soon we will see who will win Big Brother: Unleashed. It's all up to you folks! Get voting to save the one, only one person you want kept in!… voting cost 55c higher for mobiles and payphones" he smiled "So get voting now!"

--

**A/N**

**You heard the man!**

**What are you looking at me for? LoL**

**Kidding, hey hope you like it!**

**The next chapter should be longer**

**Let me know what you thought**

**Thanks for all the support with this story**

**I couldn't do it without you **

**Thanks for all the reviews and **

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Big Brother: Unleashed**

**9**

--

_Quick recap over the last few hours_

**Hour 5 with no food. The housemates are coping pretty well although Reggie did collapse with nervousness… but that was to be expected….**

**Hour 7 with no food. Miss Bio has begun to lick peoples faces in attempt to find a more juicer candidate than Frohike…**

**Hour 15 with no food. Slowness engulfed the camp of housemates who worked tirelessly through the night, Reggie has fallen asleep and not a moment to soon for Krychek who was about to but him to sleep permanently…**

**Hour 22 with no food. Delusions and images wave across Agent Mulders mind as he wonders what human would taste like. **

**Hour 30 with no food. The housemates begin to break under the pressure. They are not sure if they'll live to see the next Episode of ER **

**Hour 35 with no food…**

"I can't do it! Go on without me!"

'**Slap'**

"Pull yourself together and get off the floor, Mulder. You're not getting out of cleaning this mess up!" Mulder groaned as Scully pulled him to his feet

"But I'm so hungry, it's been like 35 hours!"

"We're all hungry, you don't hear us whingeing" Bill said as he pulled another piece of rubble away and stacked it in a pile. Scully looked around to see Harp, Skinner and Doggett pulling a bed out.

"So how's that water pipe going?" Scully called across to Hartwell and Reyes who were soaking wet.

"We nearly have it, just a little more tightening..." Scully rubbed her face as Krychek moved passed her with Harrison carrying a beam. Rain was still pouring in.

"Mulder" She said turning to him "The next time you have a stupid idea of becoming a celebrity please don't include me in it" She muttered. Mulder smiled

"Hey look on the bright side, no one will know you, how many people really watch this show anyway?" He said shrugging. Scully rolled her eyes and was about to say something when.

"Whoa boy! Someone had some fun and forgot to invite me" Everyone turned around to see Agent Myers standing at the door munching on what looked like a meat pie.

"Myers? Where the hell have you been?" Scully said eyeing off his pie. He took another bite

"I've been stuck in the pen for like the last hundred of hours…"

"So that's what I forgot, I knew there was something I had to remember" Mulder said walking towards him. Myers noted that quite a few of the housemates were walking towards him now… well all the housemates. Myers swallowed as they drew closer.

"Yeah well I tell you what though, lucky I'm a highly trained FBI agent otherwise I wouldn't gotten out the way I did with such dignity" Scully raised an eyebrow

"Oh yeah so how did you get out?" She asked moving closer.

"I got a rat and used its tail as a pick lock" He swallowed again "The little critter didn't like it though. It refused a few times until I persuaded it was the best thing for both of us"

"Oh like how?" Myers smiled sneakily

"Oh I have my ways" Just then he saw Harrison jump towards him. Myers jumped back out of her way just in time for her to land in the water. "Hey what the?"

"Get the Pie!" Screamed Harp as all the housemates started for him. Myers gulp.

"I think I better run" Myers turned and bolted towards the outside area. He heard a stampede of feet as he rounded the corner.

"I just want to eat my pie!" He yelled running around the pool tried to cram the pie into his mouth

"And so do we!" Mulder yelled back at him. Myers stopped on the other side of the pool, he had no place else to go except... Myers ran as fast as he could towards the pen.

"I'm going to make it… Must make it!" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Krychek and Hartwell closing in on him. Myers dove through the pen door and down along the cages until he found one that was open. He threw himself in and slammed the door shut. It clicked and locked. Myers watched as everyone thundered in. They stopped at his cage and peered through the mesh

"Ha! You can't get me without the key!" Myers said holding up the only set of keys

"Myers you pain in the neck! We're hungry! Give us that Pie!" Myers laughed, he felt like a piece of meat being watched by a pack of wolves.

"Say please" he urged teasing them. Scully had had enough

"Right get a crowbar or something, I'm going to get in that cage!" Myers sat at the back of the cage and continued to eat his pie with everyone watching him.

"Give it up, you can't get in here without the keys!" Myers held them up again then sat them next to him on the floor. "And I have them" Just then he heard a squeaking sound, he looked down to see a rat with a bent tail 'grabbing' the keys in its mouth "Hey!" But before he could react the rat stole the keys and ran into the wall. "No wait I need them! I 'm sorry about using you tail as a pick lock! Come back! Can't we be friends?!" Scully and the others watched the scene before them with satisfaction. Just then that voice echoed throughout the house

"Housemates, this is Big Brother, report to the lounge immediately for eviction" Everyone groaned as they left. Scully on the other hand took one last look at Myers

"Oh well, If I remember you're in here later, I'll be sure to get you out" she said smiling as she turned and started walking. Myers jumped up and ran to the door

"Gorgeous, hey, you don't want to leave me in here do you, I mean I'll share my pie if I have to" Scully looked over her shoulder

"Myers there is nothing I'd rather do than to leave you in that cage" she said as she walked out the door. Myers watched her leave then slid to the floor.

'_This can't be happening' _He thought as he scanned the room just then he saw a left over T bone steak bone sitting on the floor. He smiled picking up the bone _'Well at least I managed to steal the MP3 player from the lounge room' _Then he proceeded to pick the lock as he started singing.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…"

--

Everyone sat in the lounge room that was still submerged in ankle deep water.

"Housemates this is Big Brother, due to your misbehaver and the destruction of the house 9 people will be evicted. The people I say must stand… Monica Reyes, Dean Fuller, Alex Krychek, Bill Scully, Miss Bio, Agent Harrison, Reggie, Lucious Hartwell and Melvin Frohike." One by one they all stood

"This is bogus" Krychek said annoyed he was getting voted out.

"Housemates, the public has voted one of you back in… Monica, you are safe, you may sit down." Monica sighed and sat back down next to Doggett

"Yes!" Doggett said smiling "Hello again" Reyes smiled

"You can't get rid of me that easily" She replied laying her head on his shoulder.

"The remaining housemates, you must leave now" The rest of them said their goodbyes and left. Dean turned to Mulder

"Tell George, I'll be waiting for him on the other side" he said somewhat sad. Mulder nodded

"I will" Dean smiled then turned and left. Once they all left, Mulder counted the remaining housemates

"Well now we are getting somewhere, there are only 7 including Paper pusher in the pen, of us left now" Harp looked across the group

"Yes there is, but who will win?"

--

**A/N**

**Yes who will win indeed?**

**Hey guys hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought**

**The next eviction poll is up but I won't evict for probably another 2 chapters maybe**

**P.S I don't vote on the polls or maniputale them in any way, whoever gets kicked out or voted in is who you vote for**

**I just read the polls and write the story :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Big Brother: Unleashed**

**10**

**--**

Everyone sat at the dinner table waiting for tea to arrive. Myers was finally let out of the pen after another long 14 hrs and Mulder noticed a faint smell coming from his direction.

"Myers have you had a bath in the last 3 days?" Mulder asked moving away slightly. Myers looked up at him

"Nope" he said smiling "Why can you smell me?" Skinner nodded from across the table

"Yes we can" he coughed. Myers thought for a moment then leaned back stretching his arms out above his head.

"Yes I haven't had a shower in 3 days, that is true" he said with a smile. Scully rolled her eyes.

"Well if anything I'm glad we finally got the water pipes fix, now we don't have to walk around in and ocean anymore" She replied looking across at Mulder who was leaning back in his chair. Myers yawned just as they heard footsteps coming from the kitchen area

"Dinner time!" Agent Harp called as she and Doggett walked out carrying plates. Placing them on the table, they both sat down.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Myers said reaching across towards the food. Just then someone slapped his hand. He looked across at Monica "What?"

"We have to say grace first" Myers just stared at her

"Grace?" Monica smiled as she looked across at Doggett.

"Yes grace, and since you are in a rush to eat then you can do it" Mulder snicked as Myers raised an eyebrow

"Me?" Monica smiled

"Yes, now show us what you got in there" She said as she folded her fingers together. Mulder rolled his eyes but did it as well as the rest of them. Myers sighed

'_If only Dean was here to help me' _He thought as he cleared his throat.

"Ok, here goes, grace… 2, 4, 6, 8, dig in, don't wait" Myers finished reaching for the food to only have his hand slapped again.

"Myers!"

"What?! You wanted Grace, I gave you grace!"

"2, 4, 6, 8, dig in, don't wait? How is that Grace?" Mulder asked putting his hands out. Myers pointed at him

"If you can say it, it's Grace. What? You've never heard that one before? It's very popular amongst families" Everyone raised an eyebrow

"Who's family?" Myers's eyes went wide trying to think of an answer

"Mine… for starters and…"

"Moving on, would you like to try again?" Myers coughed

"No" Monica smiled

"Good now go again" Myers stopped

"What part of no don't you understand?" Monica smiled

"The N and the O" She replied. Everyone giggled. Myers sighed

"Oh alright…" he said clearing his throat "…Grub is yummy, Grub is sweet, don't wait around it's time to eat!" He said reaching for the food again but again was slapped on the hand "Oh come on! That was a good one!"

"Agent Myers, don't you have any respect?"

"Well yeah for my stomach, but I haven't been able to fulfil my respectful needs" he replied. Everyone looked at him

"That made no sense" Scully said. Harp agreed. Monica sighed

"Alright, I'll do it" She cleared her throat "Dear Lord…"

"Why do we have to do this anyway? It's not like we are all religious…" Myers interrupted looking at the group around him and noticing Scully's glare. "Except her" He said pointing a thumb. Monica also glared

"We do this to say thank you for what we have, I may not be all that religious but I'm opened to new things now we try again…" She cleared her throat "Dear Lord…"

"But if you're open to new things, can't you be open to eating right now? I know it's a _new _thing for all of you but please just bear with me and my stomach here" He interrupted again. Everyone groaned. Scully was getting more annoyed now.

"Myers would you just shut up and let her speak? The sooner she speaks the sooner we eat!" Myers looked at her hurt

"I'm hurt" he stated trying not to laugh

"No you're not, so don't act like it, now Reyes…" Monica nodded and started again

"Dear Lord…" She stopped for a moment waiting for Myers to say something. They all looked at him. He shrugged

"What?" He replied innocently. They all gave him the sideways glance before Monica continued

"Thank you for everything you have given us, and this opportunity to be here…"

"Amen" They all finished. Myers perked up

"Now can we eat?" he wined. Monica looked at him.

"Yes now we can eat" Everyone started to eat. Myers on the other hand grabbed a napkin and folded it neatly and placed it on his lap. Everyone slowed their eating and watched him as he stuffed another one down his shirt

"Myers? What are you doing?" Scully asked folk in mid flight. Myers looked across at her

"I'm making sure I don't get dirty" This time Harp spoke up

"But aren't you already dirty?" She asked. Myers nodded stuffing his plate full of food.

"Yes, but I haven't washed anymore in the last week due to being 'Penned' although I did put a load on about 15 minutes ago, it should be done by now" He said picking up a knife and fork. He started to cut his food and was about to take a bite when…

"Housemates, this is Big Brother, George Myers report to the pen immediately." Myers's eyes went wide he placed his food down

"What? I haven't done anything!" Just then they heard a sound coming from the laundry. They all look to see a large white wall coming from the door. Scully stopped

"Myers how much detergent did you put in?" Myers swallowed

"Half" he replied honestly. Scully looked across at him

"Half a cup?" Myers swallow again this time harder

"No, half a box, like it said on the label… Half a box, makes the shine, every time…" Scully and the others all rubbed their faces as the white wall of bubbles plopped into the kitchen.

"Housemates…" Big Brother started but Myers stopped him

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He said standing and grabbing his food and a drink. He started to walk towards the door. "I'm going to invest in a bed for the pen, just for me" he finished as he walked out the door. Everyone laughed

"Poor Myers, maybe we should go keep him company?" Harp suggested. Skinner shook his head

"You can but I'm going to finish my food before the bubbles over take us" he said gesturing to the massive pile of suds coming towards them. Scully groaned as she glanced at it

"He's going to help us clean this up, there is no way he is getting out of it, no way…"

--

**A/N**

**Hey Guys**

**I know it was a Myers type of a chapter but you'll see why with the poll **

**If he goes out I want him to leave with a bang lol**

**Anyways hope you like it **

**Let me know what you thought**

**The next poll there's four people up because 2 got the same amount of votes **

**So you get to choose one back in…**

**Anyways thanks for all the reviews and **

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Big Brother: Unleashed **

**11**

**--**

Everyone sat quietly in the lounge awaiting the results of the eviction. Myers fiddled a piece of fluff in his hand feeling somewhat nervous. Michelle sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Mulder and Scully both looked at each other then at Doggett Reyes and Skinner who sat beside them.

"Housemates, this is Big Brother. The public has voted and the follow housemates must stand… A.D Skinner, Monica Reyes, George Myers, Michelle Harp" One by one they stood. Mulder smiled at the thought of Myers going, he was so annoying. Harp stood next to Myers and took his hand in hers. Doggett stared at Monica again, she smiled weakly.

"Housemates all but one of you is leaving the house. Monica Reyes, you are safe" Monica breathed a sigh of relief as she turned and sat back down. Myers looked down for a moment then held his and Harps hand in the air

"Hell yeah!! Nearly made it!" He yelled as he saluted the rest of them and smiled "Don't worry guys I won't be voting for you!" Mulder waved a hand, pleased

"Bye Myers" Scully also did the same

"Yes bye Agent Myers, long time no see, I hope" Myers laughed as he practically skipped out the door with Harp and Skinner who waved goodbye. Once they were gone Mulder sighed happily

"Yes! He's gone!" Scully smiled

"And not a moment too soon" he replied looking across at the people who was left. Scully, Doggett, Reyes and himself… 4 left. Mulder smiled "Hey we should take bets on who will win" Scully, Doggett and Monica all smiled back at him

"You're on!" just then someone popped his head back through the door

"Hello, fellow housemates" Everyone's mouth dropped.

"Myers, what are you doing here, you're supposed to be gone" Scully said praying he had forgotten something. Myers walked back in with his hands behind his back swaying slightly

"Well apparently they made a mistake and the votes were tied so, here I am" He held his hands out. Doggett looked across at Mulder

"You have a gun?" Mulder shook his head

"If you think I did, don't you think it would be pointed at him right now?" Doggett thought for a moment

"Good point" Myers walked, well skipped, over to Scully and sat down next to her

"Looks like the fun has just begun" Scully rolled her eyes

"You are repulsive you know that?" Myers smiled

"Yep and that's why you like me so much" Scully couldn't handle it. She got up and left him with the others. Myers raised his eyebrows "She likes me, she's just playing hard to get… So what were we betting on?"

--

It was sometime later when his voiced echoed throughout the house

"Housemates, this is Big Brother, due to your good behaviour you are allowed one game"

"Yes!" everyone cheered, finally they would have some fun

"Housemates please head towards the pool for a Karaoke day" everyone stopped mid tracks

"Karaoke?" Doggett grumbled. Monica laced her hand around his arm

"Oh come on John, this could be fun" Doggett rolled his eyes

"Fun? As in getting hit by a slow moving train?" Monica smiled

"Oh come on!" Mulder looked across at Scully who looked as happy as minced meat. Mulder smiled

"Oh come on Scully, it's about time we have some fun" He said pulling her along. Myers looked around for someone to talk to and found there was no one. He shrugged and started talking to himself as he walked

"Hey this sounds fun, self… You can't even sing well…" He replied to himself "Oh have some fun you paper pusher… Hey have you been hanging out with spooky?… Come on!" Myers ran into the pool area and stopped as he saw a small stage and a mic in the centre. "Oh this is so cool! Me first!" Myers skidded across the floor and jumped up on stage. He grabbed the mic as Mulder, Scully, Doggett and Reyes all stared at him.

"Myers? What are you doing?" Scully asked as he pulled some sunglasses out from no where. Myers held up a hand

"Thank you for coming tonight, it's so good of you to join me!" Doggett shook his head as he picked up a small rod

"Look out I'm going to throw it at him" Mulder shook his head as he picked up another small rod as Myers continued

"Now for all you ladies out there this one is for you!" Suddenly Scully grabbed the rod

"Stand down people, I'm going to put this one out of his misery, myself" Suddenly the music started and Myers, in a very out of tone voice, started to sing

"…You are so beautiful, to me. You are so beautiful, to me…"

"Myers, please stop you're scaring us"

"You're everything I ever hope for! You're everything I need!" He sung louder

"Myers!"

"You are so beautiful to me!" Scully jumped up on stage and grabbed the mic from him. Myers smiled

"Ladies and gentlemen, Agent Scully!" He shouted. Scully's eyes went wide as another song started to play

"I'm not doing it!" Just then the voice came again.

"Housemates, if you do not sing then you will be slimed." came the voice.

"What?!" She looked at all the eyes as they fell on her.

"Come on, Scully sing!" Mulder yelled. Scully held the mic tightly then started to sing

"I'm Mrs Lifestyles of the rich and famous. I'm Mrs oh my God that Scully's shameless…" Scully sung changing the words "… You want a piece of me…" Myers whispered to Mulder

"I would like a piece of her" Mulder turned around and slapped him across the back of the head.

"Ow!" Myers rubbed his head "Hey you thought it too, don't you deny it" Mulder snicked then clapped as Scully finished.

"Come on Dog man your turn" Mulder glared at Mulder before he stood up on the stage

"This is so down grading" he said as he took the mic. Myers ran over to the player

"I have the perfect song for him ready…" The music started playing and everyone rolled their eyes

"I'm not singing it" Doggett refused. Myers smiled

"Oh come on Doggett… Who let the dogs out?! Woof, woof, woof, woof… Who let the dogs out? Woof, woof, woof, woof…" Doggett rolled his eyes as Myers danced around barking like a dog. "Woof, woof, woof..." Scully looked at Mulder

"If only I had my gun, I could do the world a favour" Mulder laughed as Doggett huffed off the stage. Suddenly green slime fell from the roof and right on top of him, splattereing everywhere

"Damn it! I thought he was bluffing!" Doggett growled as he wiped the slime from his face. Everyone laughed

"Who let the slime out!... who? who? who?..." Myers sung loudly. Doggett turned to him and gave him an evil look. Myers stopped instantly

"I'll shut up now" Doggett nodded slowly

"That would be a good idea" Doggett managed to get off the stage without slipping and stood next to Monica, she sighed.

"I guess it's my turn." Reyes was about to jump on stage when Myers accidentally ran into it with a thud.

"Ouch!" Suddenly the stage began to rock and before anyone could react it fell into the pool with the mic, stereo, and speakers. Myers gulped.

"Well, um…" Myers saw everyone's angry glares

"Myers" he swallowed "I'll think I'll just go to the pen now…" he said as he backed away slowly. Doggett glanced at the stage and its contents in the pool

"Any one for wateraoke?" Mulder, Scully and Monica grimaced as sparks erupted from the pool

"Oh that can't be good" Scully said as they backed away

"Well what now? Monica and Mulder never got to sing" Scully said putting her hands on her hips. Mulder's eyes went wide

"Does that mean we get slimed also?" Scully's eyes went wide and stepped back a step away from them and looked up. But as she did a big drop of slimed dropped on the four of them. Scully wiped it away from her face.

"Oh I'm so going to..."

"Hey guys! You should see your faces!" Myers shouted from the other side of the room. Everyone turned to him and glared

"All in favour of permenantly silencing him, follow me" Scully started to stalk towards him with eveyone following her. Myers's eyes went wide

"Uh oh... Guys come on, I was just kidding! Can't you take a joke? It was an accident! Guys?..."

--

**A/N **

**Hello people**

**Not the best chap but still a chap**

**Hope you like it **

**Let me know what you thought**

**Now there's another poll and I've made it a little harder**

**Out of the 5 housemates left, you have to vote the 2 you want to be in the running to win, back in **

**Have fun**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Big Brother: Unleashed**

**12**

**--**

"You have got to be kidding us, really? You want us to what?!" Mulder knew if Big Brother could smile he was smiling right now. Mulder looked across at Scully who gave him the same look he was thinking. Doggett and Monica also looked stunned. Myers on the other hand smiled

"Oh come on this could be fun!" He said looking at the items in question. The other four looked at them.

"Fun? How on earth is playing with Barbie and Ken Dolls fun?" Myers shrugged picking up a Ken doll.

"I don't know…" He turned to Scully. "How about you and I go and… Oh no! I lost my head!" Myers watched as Scully slapped the doll causing the head to fall off and roll across the floor. Mulder, Scully, Doggett and Reyes all looked on as Myers ran after it

"My head, my head!" Scully glanced at Mulder

"Small things amuse small minds" Scully half smiled

"Yeah but smaller minds look on" the three of them all looked at her as Myers retrieved the head

"You are too smart for your own good sometimes" Mulder said as he moved towards the table with the Barbies on it. He picked one of the Kens up

"Well since we have no other choice, we may as well get started"

--

Now no one could say that the five people in the house weren't respectable, dignified people but if you saw what was going on in the house, you may just change your mind…

"But Barbie, I swear I have never seen her in my life!"

"Save it Ken, we know you're lying, it was just a matter of time before the truth come out"

"But, but, but…"

"Hey Barbie you wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure Ken"

"Jump in!" Myers's mouth dropped open.

"Hey that's no fair! What has his Ken got that mine don't?" Myers wined as Mulder's Ken managed to scoop Scully's Barbie off her feet in 5 minutes when he had been trying for the last half an hour.

"He's handsome…" Scully started. Myers started at both Kens

"They look exactly the same!" Scully smiled

"Yeah, your point?" Mulder snickered

"Get over yourself, why don't you try and seduce Monica's Barbie?" Myers looked across at the Barbie and an overprotective Ken standing behind her.

"But she's not as pretty as you" Scully and Mulder both looked at each other

"She looks exactly the same!" Myers smiled

"Yeah, your point?" The four rolled their eyes. Myers sighed "Oh come on! One kiss, it doesn't even have to be a real kiss just a pretend kiss!" he pleaded pushing his Ken closer to Scully's Barbie. Scully moved her Barbie back

"Not on the first date Agent Myers" Scully replied her tone noting a slight hint of sarcasm. Myers's eyes went wide

"But we haven't even been on a date!"

"Yes and that's the way I'd like to keep it" Scully replied moving her legs in a more comfortable sitting position. Myers turned to Reyes

"What about…"

"No"

"But you don't even…"

"No" Monica replied sternly moving her Barbie towards Doggett's unenthusiastic Ken.

"What do you want to do Ken?" Doggett looked at her, raising an eyebrow

"There is something wrong with every single one of you" He replied as he looked across at the FBI Agents playing with Barbie dolls. Just then Myers walked his Ken across to Doggett's.

"Oh don't be such a grumpy gill" Doggett raised an eyebrow.

"You're getting way to much fun out of this Agent Myers and that's what scares me" Doggett said moving his Ken away from the invading Ken. Myers frowned

"Well someone doesn't like to have any fun" Doggett turned on him

"We are playing with Barbie dolls! Barbie dolls for crying out loud!" They all looked at him

"Yeah, you're point?" Doggett opened and closed his mouth

"We're FBI agents! We are crime fighters not a group of Shopaholics!" Myers put his hand on his hips

"And what's that supposed to mean?…"

"He wait I think he has a point"

"I do?"

"Yeah, we should make the Ken's all criminal and the Barbies are the FBI agents." Doggett slapped his head

"That's not what I meant…" but it was too late they had already started to dress them up. Doggett just stared. "Doesn't anyone else think that this just a little ridiculous?!"

"No!" Myers turned to him

"Loosen up! Just play Doggett, just play"

--

It was later in the week when the housemates all sat on the couch. This was it, the eviction that they had waited for. The eviction that told them who was in the final two

"Housemates this is Big Brother…" Mulder took Scully's hand. Doggett took Reyes hand and Myers… Well he held his own hand "The public has voted the following must stand… Monica Reyes… John Doggett… George Myers"

"Damn it! So close!" Myers cursed as he stood. Mulder and Scully's eyes went wide.

"You mean we are the final two? Us?"

"The 3 standing housemates are evicted from the house, make your way to the door" Doggett and Reyes both turned around

"Good luck guys, we'll see you in a week" Mulder nodded

"Yes, yes we will" He replied as the two left. They both turned to Myers who was staring at Scully.

"How about that kiss…"

"No!"

"But you won't see me again in…"

"No!" Myers smiled pointing a finger

"You'll miss me, late at night, you'll miss the snoring" Scully smiled

"Goodbye Myers" Myers pulled at his shirt and stood straighter

"Goodbye Big brother, may you never forget the man who always was in the pen." Myers touched the frame of the door and suddenly got a shot of electricity.

"Ouch! Alright, alright, I'm going! Geez!" Soon enough Myers was gone and Mulder and Scully were alone. They both looked at each other

"So are you thinking what I'm?…"

"No"

"But we're al…"

"No!"

"But..."

"NO!"

--

**A/N**

**Hey i know it's short but i hope you like it!**

**Let me know what you thought**

**Ok guys your final two!!**

**Mulder VS Scully**

**Now who do you want to win? It's your vote!**

**The next chapter will be the last so I don't know how long it will be **

**Thanks for all the reviews and**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Big Brother: Unleashed**

**Final**

**13**

**--**

"Hello and welcome to the final of the newest and most controversial Television show in DC history. I am your new old host Agent Michelle Harp. If your wondering why Mr Fletcher is no longer here, well to put it nicely, he got fired but we're not here to talk about him we're here to find out who the public voted to win Big Brother: Unleashed!" She announced loudly. The crowd clapped and cheered wildly. Harp walked over to couch and sat down

"So as we wait for the final of the votes… Wait a second" Harp stopped for a moment as a stage person came on and whispered in her ear. Michelle started to smile widely as she turned to the camera.

"We have just received news that the votes are in and the housemates as literally scratching at the walls with excitement trying to get out, so let's not keep them waiting please make welcome Agents Mulder and Scully!" Harp clapped as Mulder and Scully walked out onto the stage. Mulder waved while Scully just looked on uncomfortably. Both of them sat down

"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully how does it feel to be out of the house for the first time in like forever?" Mulder leaned across and was about to say something when Scully grabbed the mic

"It is wonderful Michelle, have you ever had to stay alone with Agent Mulder for a week?" Michelle shook her head

"No" Scully smiled

"Exactly" Mulder glared across at her and pulled the mic towards him

"Excuse me? What did I do this time?" Scully pulled the mic towards her.

"Now were would you like me to start? How about the washing machine thing, you're as bad as Agent Myers!…"

"Hey the box said… Half a box beats the shine every time!… you can't argue with them stats…"

"I had to clean all the bubbles up! Without help! And how about earlier in the week?…" Harp smiled and looked at the camera

"Well if you want to see all the action from Mulder and Scully's previous week, go on the website and follow the link, now I have just received news the votes are in and we are only moments away from finding out who's the first winner of Big Brother: Unleashed is going to be…" Harp turned toa man that passed a piece of paper to her. Michelle cleared her throat and smiled widely as she opened it. Her eyes went wide as she turned to the crowd.

"Ok without further ado. The winner of this years newest and most controversial Television show Big Brother: Unleashed with onlytwo votes more then their partner is… Dana Scully!" The crowd went wild. Scully's mouth fell open

"What? It's me?" Scully sat in her own little world as Mulder grabbed her and hugged her

"Congratulations Scully! I knew you could do it!" Scully looked at him shocked.

"I won?" Harp nodded

"Yes you did Agent Scully" Scully looked across at her

"I won?!" Mulder laughed

"Yes, so what does she win?" Scully kept eye contact

"Yes what did I win?" She asked, hoping it was a car or a holiday for one to Hawaii. Harp turned to the crowd and put the mic to her mouth.

"Not only did Agent Scully last the distance in what looked like a rollercoaster ride but she is now the proud owner and the winner of… Nothing!" The crowd went quite as Scully and Mulder turned to her.

"Excuse me?" Scully's voice dropped to a dangerous tone as she glared at Harp. Michelle swallowed

"Well, with the building of the house, do you really think we had enough money left over to actually get a prize?" Scully's jaw tensed

"You mean I lived in a house with 29 people, to put up with their annoying habits and to sleep outside because some idiot blew the roof up, to then have a flash flood which I wasn't concerned about until some other idiot over filled the washing machine with detergent that I had to clean up, to have yet another idiot fill it up like the first idiot and therefore I still had to clean up, to come and find out there is no prize at the end?…" Harp swallowed hard

"Yes" She squeaked, backing away slightly. Scully took a deep breath as she stood then she looked at the camera.

"People of the world, if you have children watching please change the channel now, for others the following will be rated M" She finished stalking towards Harp

"Now Agent Scully, don't hurt the messenger… It was all Fletcher's fault!…Help!" Harp practically fell off the stage as Scully flew off after her. Meanwhile the Cameras turned back to Mulder who smiled wildly

"So there you have it folks, the winner of Big Brother: Unleashed, Miss Dana Scully. Now stay tuned because next is the brand new series of: So You Think You Can Dance!"

"Help!"

"I'm so going to stuff papers down everyone's throats when I get back to the Bureau!" Scullys shouted as Harp kept running. Mulder looked wide eyed at the camera

"Yes Dana Scully. Maybe we should try out for 'So you think you can dance'?"

"I heard that Mulder!" Mulder turned his head to see Scully stalking towards him. He gulped

"Goodnight everyone, it's about to get rated MA"

"Mulder get back here now, so I can wring your neck! Let's go on TV you said, we'll be famous you said! This is the last time I will ever listen to you! Mulder?! Mulder get back here!… NOW!!... MULDER!!"

**--**

**Big Brother: Unleashed was proudly brought to you by**

**Leadwear: Stay on the ground all year round and**

**Chummy chewables: When you want that on Earth experience**

**--**

**Goodnight everyone!**

**--**

A/N

**The End!**

**Hope you like it! ****Let me know what you thought!**

**I can't believe I finally finished it 'breathes' lol**

**Firstly I would like to say a BIG THANK to everyone who put people in the house and voted on the Eviction polls, I couldn't have done this without you**

**So thank you very much**

**Secondly the characters:**

Agent George Myers

Agent Michelle Harp

Agent Dean Fuller

Prison Inmates: Reggie and Tommy Ryder

**Are all mine, I own them but people are welcome to use them in their stories if they like… **

**Anyways A BIG THANKYOU for all reviews**

**And most importantly**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**May the files be with you always! **

**P.S poll is closed if you want to look at it :)**


End file.
